


VCR

by SpringZero123



Series: Helsa Drabbles [12]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: Helsa Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783267
Kudos: 3





	VCR

****

¤ V C R ¤

****

**  
**

****

October 31, 20XX, 11:30 PM

****

**  
**

"Whoop! Whoop! Now _that_ was fun," Anna exclaimed as the four teenagers exited the haunted house they were in. The four of them are laughing out loud like idiots, with the other teens exiting the haunted house in celebration for Halloween.

"See you guys later!" Hans and Elsa said towards Anna and Kristoff, as the two couples parted ways, potentially finding other ways to have their own fun in Halloween.

"Babe, I don't think the Haunted House was that scary at all honestly," Hans commented with a roll of his eyes before wrapping an arm around Elsa's shoulder, making her laugh loosely.

"Yeah, Freddy did a great job on designing the Haunted House, but I agree with you babe," Elsa slurred playfully.

"Say, you want some more spooks for tonight?"  
Elsa shrugged. "Sure."

So the couple went off to a journey to find some more creepy stuff around town, and eventually the two came across a shop that was selling some Halloween merchandise.

Hans and Elsa decided to split up inside the shop, scanning through the various things available that can give them more thrill in celebrating this year’s Halloween.

"Um, miss? How much for this old tape?" Hans asked out loud to the counter, as an old lady appeared from the employee’s backroom on the store. He held an old VCR on his hands, and it had no summaries of the tape whatsoever.

"You sure you want that young man?" The old lady said like a warning, as Elsa walked towards them.

"What's that?" Elsa asked Hans. "It's a VCR tape," Hans replied casually, turning the VCR around in his hand.

"I should make this very clear, but teens like you had bought this tape too before, and after watching whatever is in that thing, they returned it here the very next day," the old lady said in a low voice, making Hans silently laugh at her. Elsa bumped his shoulder to make him stop.

"Babe, that's just some old urban legend talk," Hans said, trying to persuade Elsa on buying the VCR tape instead of just having a spookless Halloween. Elsa gave Hans a look, but when Hans gave her his signature puppy eyes, she sighed, nodding her head.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Elsa said, defeated.

"How much for this tape?"

"If you young people insist, it only cost a dollar."

Hans gasped. "Really?" He then reached for the pocket in his jeans for a dollar, then gave it to the old lady. "There. Thanks," Hans said before him and Elsa walked out the store.

"Don't say I didn't warn you two," the old lady warned one last time, but the couple just ignored her and went straight to Hans' house because they have a VCR player there.

When they reach Hans's home, they wasted no time and prepared everything they needed. Hans is preparing the VCR player along with cleaning the VCR tape itself to make sure it plays smoothly, and with Elsa preparing their snacks. Who knows what's in that tape? Well, surely it must be a spooky surprise.

"Is everything ready?" Hans asked as he sat on the sofa in front of where the VCR player is placed. Elsa already has the bowl of popcorn with her as she made her way towards the sofa, sitting next to Hans with a small smirk.

"Here's the popcorn."

"Sweet. Let's go." And without wasting another second, Hans opened the VCR player, as the tape started playing.

The tape starts with a slow, distorted, and a very creepy sound track, that shows the following words on screen. "You're next," Hans whispered with wide eyes, grabbing some popcorn from the bowl.

"What could that mean?" Elsa asked from beside him. "Maybe it's the title of the tape," he replied, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

And then the screen flashed in a blurry, distorted fashion, with the music on the background slurring every once in a while. The next scene was a man in a handmade pig's mask, holding an axe in one hand.

The video was all black and white, so the couple can hardly see anything, but the man in the pig's mask walked behind the camera before grabbing it. The screen flashed once again, showing a simple house.

"What the fuck?" Hans asked out of nowhere, as whoever is behind the camera isn’t just walking towards any other house. "Isn't that house the same as this one?" Elsa pointed out.

"Can't be," He retorted defensively, as the screen flashed once again, revealing the doorknob being opened. Hans looked around the house, just to be sure that no doors in the house were being opened, as Elsa laughed at him slightly.

"Ooh, looks like someone's getting scared," Elsa teased.

"Am not," Hans countered, pouting lightly at his girlfriend, making Elsa giggle.

The screen flashed once again, this time revealing two bodies lying down on the floor of the house, with the faces covered in old bags. Hans had leaned forwards to see the screen better, grabbing some popcorn without looking away from the screen.

The man behind the camera walked towards the body on the right, and without warning they drove the axe on the stomach of the body, making Hans and Elsa flinch at the sudden sight.

Whoever is stabbed with the axe screamed dreadfully, creating a disturbing sound coming from the VCR player, as blood started to ooze quickly out of the body. Elsa had to look away, with Hans gladly covering her eyes with his hand.

The body twitched and twitched violently from the pain, and the man behind the camera drove the axe on the body again, and again, and again, and again, as their cries were emitting a disturbing distortion on the VCR player.

The eerie music continued on, along with the painful cries of the poor body being stabbed to death with an axe. The man finally brought the axe towards the neck of the body, finally decapitating the head of the body along with the bag covering their head.

Elsa had clutched on her pillow tightly, bringing it to her face to cover the bloody sight on the VCR player screen. The man behind the camera had done the same thing to the other person, as the room was temporarily filled with loud, distorted, and eerie music coming from the VCR player along with painful and dreadful screams coming from the two people on the screen that is probably experiencing the most horrific night of their lives.

"This is too gory for me," Elsa whispered, as the two bodies are now laying on the floor, lifeless. The screen flashed once again, but this time the man behind the camera had brought the camera closer to the victim's decapitated head.  
He then removed the bag that's covering the head with one hand.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hans screamed, as he saw his own lifeless head on the VCR player screen, getting up on his seat in surprise. The man behind the camera laughed menacingly, emitting another disturbing distortion from the VCR player. Elsa removed the pillow to see what's on screen, and she covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh my god."

The man behind the camera then walked towards the other corpse, removing the bag covering the head. "OH MY GOD!" Elsa shouted, as she was staring at her now decapitated head on screen. She held her neck lightly, gulping down in fear.

The screen then turned black, as the words "You're next" returned to the screen. Without wasting another second, Hans stood on his seat and frightfully removed the VCR tape from the VCR player.

Elsa was completely silent as she watched Hans inspected the tape aggressively, in hopes of finding out that what they watched was all just a hoax. Or a prank. Or anything besides from being real.

They are still alive, they still have their heads with them, so all of this must be just a joke. But when Hans turned the VCR tape on its back, his eyes grew wide in shock.

"Hans, what is it?" Elsa asked him, genuinely scared and confused. Hans looked at Elsa with sheer terror in his eyes, as his next words sent shivers down their spine.

"Elsa, the tape we just watched is made this midnight."

**¤ ¤ ¤**

Inspiration: "VCR" in Extremely Short Horror Stories by Joel K 


End file.
